Bella's Secret Past Rewrite
by RosaConnor12
Summary: What happens if Bella was in Christine's place? Will she fall for Raoul, Edward, or Erik? Read to find out! Updates are slow so patience and no hate thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I promised a rewrite where Bella is in Christine's place. I will give shoutouts when I update.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Phantom of the Opera**

BPOV

I just woke up from another dream with the Angel of Music, I've been living in the Opera Populaire since I was about 8 years old. I was taken in by Madame Giry and she has a daughter around the same age who I quickly became friends with. I'm now 19 and a ballet dancer as well as a singer but nobody knew that. We are currently practicing for the new show that will take place tonight and Carlotta seems to have gotten angrier after the old boss said he was retiring. Before I know it I'm standing next to Meg watching everything unfold when I spot him, Raoul De Chagny.

"Look there's Roul, we used to be best friends, well I guess you could say childhood sweethearts." I whispered to her.

"Bella, he's so handsome" she tells me. I smiled at Meg and watched as Raoul made his way towards us but he didn't seem to recognize me. After he walked passed us I smiled sadly as meg and said,

"He wouldn't recognize me"

"Bella he didn't see you." Meg told me. I sighed and started to do the normal stretches when Madame Giry called to me and asked me to sing for Mr. Firmin and Mr. Andre. Soon I start to sing a little bit of Think of Me. Before I know it I have the leading role and shuffled into the dressing room to get ready for the evening. After I've gone through the first part of the play, I had to change into the pure white dress, with my hair done up with little snowflake clips, then snowflake earrings (Think of the 2004 Christine Daae with her outfit). I go out on stage and stare at the audience waiting to start singing when my time came to sing I felt a little excited.

 **Think of me**

Think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while  
Promise me you'll try  
On that day - that not so distant day  
When you are far away and free  
If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me

And though it's clear  
Though it was always clear  
That this was never meant to be  
If you happen to remember  
Stop and think of me

Think of august when the trees were green  
Don't think about the way things might have been

Think of me  
Think of me waking  
Silent and resigned  
Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind  
Think of me please say you'll think of me  
Whatever else you choose to do  
There will never be a day when  
I won't think of you

RPOV

When I saw Bella on that stage I couldn't help but my old feelings come back for her.

 **Can it be  
Can it be Bella?** (When you listen to the song just pretend he says Bella).  
 **Brava, brava...**  
 **Long ago, it seems so long ago,  
How young and innocent we were  
She may not remember me  
But I remember her**

Then the memories start to play like a movie inside my head as I start to make my way towards her dressing room but since there's speakers throughout the opera house I can still hear her sing.

Bella singing:

Flowers fade

The fruits of summer fade

They have their season so do we

But please promise me

That sometimes you will think of me

The play must have ended since I heard a lot of clapping and started to see people make their way out of the opera house. I couldn't believe how many people came to the show and it's starting to get harder to make it through the crowd. Once I was finally able to make it to Bella's room I pushed people out of the way and saw Madame Giry leave the room. I went into the room and saw Bella sitting at the vanity brushing out her hair,

 **Little Lotte let her mind wander  
Little Lotte thought:** **Am I fonder of dolls** I started to say in order to get her attention. She turned around and smiled.

 _Or of goblins or shoes?_ We said together then Bella continued,

Or of riddles of frocks I smiled and kneeled down in front of her.

 **Those picnics in the attic** **or of chocolates**. I said to her, with a sad smile she said,

Father playing the violin. To try and get her mind off her dad's death I continued,

 **As we read to each other dark stories of the North.** Suddenly Bella smiled at me and said,

No - what I love best, Lotte said,  
is when I'm asleep in my bed  
and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!

Then we both started singing at the same time,

 _The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!_

I decided to try and distract her and tell her how well she did tonight, "You sang like an angel tonight." Bella scoffed at the idea but smiled anyway and said,

Father said, 'When I'm in heaven, child I will send the Angel of Music to you'. Well, father is dead, Raoul, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music." she tells me with confidence and I said, "Oh, no doubt of it - And now we'll go to supper!" Bella had a quick look of fear in her eyes but then quickly said,

"No, Raoul, the Angel of Music is very strict." She tried to tell me. I didn't believe a word she said so I kept pushing,

"Well, I shan't keep you up late!" I said heading towards the door and she yells,

"Raoul, no" I turn to her with a smile and said,

" You must change. I must get my hat. Two minutes - Little Lotte." with that I closed the door on her before she could reply.

 **Hey guys! So I'm going to leave the chapter here but I am using lyrics from the 2004 version of Phantom of the Opera and it's set in the 1900s instead of 1800s because it'll be in line when all Cullens were changed but it'll make sense in later chapters. Also the story will eventually be Bella/Erik but I am letting it take its course. I hope everyone likes this then the first one but no hate I am trying to make this better than it originally was. Please fa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I hope ya'll liked the first chapter, I did keep the original up just in case anyone wanted to read that and see why I wanted to do the rewrite. Anyway, this chapter will take place with Meg and Bella while Raoul makes his way to Bella's dressing room and I'll fast forward to after the duet with Raoul and Bella.**

"Bella singing"

"Meg"

" _ **Phantom"**_

" **Raoul"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Twilight any and all songs go to Andrew Lloyd Webber since I'm referring to the 2004 version.**

Chapter 2

BPOV

I was sitting in a little area praying to my father when I heard the Angel of music praise me and I couldn't help but blush a tiny bit and light a candle for my father.

" _ **Bravi, bravi, bravissimi"**_ before I could think of replying the the Angel I heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Meg coming towards me. I smiled softly at her and waited to see what she needed.

"Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect, I only wish I knew your secret. Who is this new tutor?" I knew it was risky telling Meg this but I had to tell someone even if she didn't believe me.

Father once spoke of an Angel  
I used to dream he'd appear  
Now as I sing, I can sense him  
And I know he's here

Here in this room, he calls me softly  
Somewhere inside, hiding  
Somehow I know he's always with me  
He, the unseen genius

Just as I knew it Meg didn't believe me which kinda hurt but I had a feeling she wouldn't have.

Christine, you must have been dreaming  
Stories like this can't come true  
Christine, you're talking in riddles  
And it's not like you. I wanted to be frustrated with her but I didn't have it in me to get at least a little upset but I tried again.

Angel of music, guide and guardian  
Grant to me your  
glory  
Angel of music, hide no longer  
Secret and strange Angel  
He's with me even now. I knew Meg was starting to worry about my health since she grabbed my hands and said,

Who is this angel? This  
Angel of music, hide no longer  
Secret and strange Angel

Your hands are cold

Your face, Christine, it's white!  
At this point I started to get a little frightened and mentioned so to her, "All around  
me, It frightens me. I knew at this point Meg wanted to comfort me so she started to take me back to my dressing room and reassured me with just three simple words.  
"Don't be frightened". Once she left my dressing room I started to change into something a little more comfortable. Once I was changed I get to brush my hair out when Raoul came into the room. I was really excited to see him again but now that he's left for me to get ready for supper I knew something wasn't going right and my suspicions were correct when I heard the Angel of Music and he sounded angry.

 _ **Insolent boy!  
This slave of fashion  
basking in your glory!  
Ignorant fool!  
This brave young suitor,  
sharing in my triumph!**_

Crap, I'm in possible trouble but I couldn't help but obey his every word and sing out to him.

Angel! I hear you!  
Speak, I listen...  
Stay by my side, guide me!  
Angel, my soul was weak  
forgive me...  
Enter at last, Master!

I heard a dark chuckle but listened closely to what he would have to say to me, I will admit I am a little frightened by what may occur.

 _ **Flattering child  
You shall know me,  
See why in shadow I hide  
Look at your face in the mirror  
I am there inside!**_

I looked to the mirror and saw him my only thought was that I couldn't believe he was now showing himself to me. I took a deep breath and answered him knowing he was waiting,

Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!  
Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Come to me, strange angel

The Angel started to reach for me saying,

 _ **I am your Angel of Music  
Come to me, Angel of Music**_

I faintly heard bangging on my door and heard Raoul yell out to me,

 **Whose is that voice?  
Who is that in there? **

I knew I should be answering the questions but I just couldn't because I was memorized by the man in front of me.

 _ **I am your Angel of Music**_

I grabbed his hand and as I left with him I heard Raoul yell, "Bella! Bella!" but I didn't answer his has the Angel pulled me towards him.

 _ **Come to me: Angel of Music**_ Before I know it we are heading down to where ever he lives.

Once we were on our way I started to sing out what was on my mind,

In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again? For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind

That's right I figured out who he was since we are under the opera house, something I didn't fully discover despite me living here since my father died. I think the Phantom knew I'd figure it _**out eventually because he joined in as well.**_

 _ **Sing once again with me our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind**_

He was correct of course because I heard him in my sleep and as I drifted off to sleep.

Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

The last line would be true if I knew why he wore a mask and hid from the world above.

 _ **It's me they hear…**_ I wonder if he's speaking of his music because I do believe that people have heard him but just brushed it off. I wanted to feel bad for him because he's hiding here in the opera house but not really sharing his full potential to the world.

 _Your/My spirit and my/your voice  
In one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my/your mind_

As we sang together I couldn't help but feel a connection to him.

 _ **In all your fantasies, you always knew  
That man and mystery**_ _ **  
**_I knew he talking about himself because he was a mystery and had a little bit of darkness in him.

Were both in you I sang to him so he knew what he meant despite not fully knowing him I felt like I could trust him but yet not at the same time.

 _And in this labyrinth, where night is blind  
The Phantom of the Opera is here/there_

I couldn't believe how long this journey was, I hope we get to wherever we are going soon.

Inside my/your mind… before I know it the Phantom wanted me to sing for him.

 _ **Sing, my Angel of Music!**_

He's there, the Phantom of the Opera, I start vocalize for him as he sings as well.

 _ **Sing!  
Sing for me  
Sing, my Angel of Music!  
Sing for me! **_

_**I have brought you  
To the scene of sweet music's throne  
To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music  
Music...  
You have come here  
For one purpose and one alone  
Since the moment I first heard you sing  
I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing  
For my music  
My music...**_

I was still singing when we finally arrived to where he stays, to say the least I couldn't believe what I was looking at because it looks like all of this stuff was just junk and he made it seem like treasure. The Phantom started to sing as he helped me out of the boat and I couldn't help but listen to his voice. His voice was so memorizing I was in awe.

 _ **Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night  
Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live as you've never lived before  
Softly, deftly, music shall surround you  
Feel it, hear it closing in around you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight **_

_**The darkness of the music of the night**_

 _ **Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me  
Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night**_

After I saw the replica of me as a mannequin all I saw was darkness but I could still hear the Phantom sing as he lifted me up and placed me on something soft. _**  
You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night**_

 **Hey guys! So, I thought this would be the perfect place to stop at because well Bella fainted when she saw the wedding gown but what will happen the next day? Until next time! Review, pm, follow, and favorite!** _ **  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated since October but I'm back now and hopefully with two chapters today on each story (maybe). I also want to say Happy Valentine's Day to everyone including the singles out there (I'm one of them lol). Also, note I am following the movie line of the 2004 Phantom of the Opera but I may change a thing or two in order for this story to work but nothing major. Anyway shoutouts:**

 **.7334**

 **lesha7**

 **Tris 22**

 **lydialovesmusic**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Phantom of the Opera**

 **Chapter 3**

 **MPOV**

After mother went to check on Christine I went to the girls' dorm and saw Joseph Buquet in there getting ready to tell the girls a scary story of the Phantom of the Opera. I didn't like how these stories made the girls' imagination run wild but until mother gets here I can't do anything about it but make sure this perv doesn't lay his hands on one of the young girls. Buquet was in the middle of telling a story of the Phantom's magical lasso when mother came into the room and heard what he was saying.

"Those who speak of what they know, find the prudent silence is wise" mother said to all of us but mostly to Buquet.

"Joseph Buquet hold your tongue," she said as she slapped him across the face and the girls gasped at the scene in front of them. Mother put the makeshift lasso over Buquet's head and said,

"Keep your hand at the level of your eyes" and pulled the lasso closed around his neck. I knew this was her way of gaining fear but we all know he's not the brightest person out there and will continue on his ways. Once Buquet left and we all were ready for bed mother stayed with us until we all were fast asleep without being disturbed.

BPOV

I slowly woke up from my slumber and noticed I wasn't in my room but instead I was in some else's room. As I lay in the bed the night before came tumbling into my mind and remembered the Phantom of the Opera showed himself to me. I kinda am afraid of what he can do but I also have feelings for Raoul but I guess I'll have to see where this goes. I start to remember what I saw last night before passing out and started to think of what I saw.

'I remember there was mist  
Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake  
There were candles all around  
And on the lake, there was a boat  
And in the boat, there was a man'  
As I drew closer to the Phantom I started to reach for his mask because I'm a curious person and would wish to know what he was hiding from the world. He noticed that I started to reach for his mask and tensed up. I knew that if I did this there will be no going back and I could potentially anger him.

'Who was that shape in the shadows?  
Whose is the face in the mask?'

I decided against my better judgment and not take off the mask and instead move my hands across the Phantom's back and he continues to play his organ. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours until the Phantom spoke.

"Bella, I know you want to know the man behind the mask but I fear you will not like what you see." he confided in me. I knew something was amiss because he didn't say anything else probably waiting on my reply.

"Well, if you want I can turn around and when you're ready you can let me know when to look. I promise I won't freak out." I said to him and I knew he was thinking about what I said and slowly nodded his head.

"Ok," he said and I did as I promised, I turned around but also for good measure I closed my eyes and prepared myself for what I'm about to experience and I knew whatever he's worried about I can decide for myself if it's worth it or not. When the Phantom gave me his ok and that he was comfortable with me turning around I opened my eyes and turned towards him. I saw what he was trying to hide from me and the world, I didn't pity him but I also didn't feel afraid of him. I went over to him and looked into his eyes, I saw fear in them and hope. I looked at his mangled flesh and softly placed a kiss on that cheek,

"Does it hurt when you keep it covered all the time?" I asked him with worry in my voice. I heard him start to weep and I just held him and told him gently everything will be ok. Once he calmed down he told me we have to keep up a front of him being evil and if makes me leave then to do it and we would stay in touch. I knew he will eventually start trying to win my heart from Raoul and I knew eventually I wouldn't have feelings for Raoul but he is my childhood sweetheart. I agreed with him and he got up and held his arm out to me saying,

"Come, we must return, those two fools who run my theater will be missing you" I knew he was right and allowed him to guide me back to my dressing room.

No one's POV

Firmin comes into the opera house in a very angry manner and starts saying,

"Mystery after gala night,"  
It says, "Mystery of sopranos flight!"  
"Mystified," baffled Sûreté say  
"We are mystified. We suspect foul play!"

Bad news on soprano scene  
First Carlotta, now Christine  
Still at least the seats get sold  
Gossip's worth its weight in gold

What a way to run a business  
Spare me these unending trials  
Half your cast disappears  
But the crowd still cheers  
Opera!  
To hell with Gluck and Handel  
It's a scandal that'll pack 'em in the aisles! Then Andre joins him with another letter in hand also very angry.

"Damnable!  
Will they all walk out?  
This is damnable!" Firmin then started to worry about the public overhearing this problem and says,

"André, please don't shout  
It's publicity, and the take is vast  
Free publicity" Andre was still very upset and said,

"But we have no cast!" Firmin still trying to keep Andre under control asked,

"But André, have you seen the queue?" Andre then hands him the other letter that was in his and Firmin says,

" Oh, it seems you've got one, too" without being told to Andre opens the letter and reads out loud,

"Dear André, what a charming gala!  
Christine enjoyed a great success  
We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left  
Otherwise, the chorus was entrancing  
But the dancing was a lamentable mess" once Andre was done reading his letter Firmin followed suit,

"Dear Firmin, just a brief reminder  
My salary has not been paid  
Send it care of the Ghost by return of post  
P.T.O. No one likes a debtor  
So it's better if my orders are obeyed!" Once they both finished reading their letters they both looked them over and said at the same time,

"Who would have the gall to send this?  
Someone with a puerile brain" Firmin then grabbed both letters to examine them further and noticed how they both were signed by an "O.G". Andre then asked,

"Who the hell is he?" then they both realized the only one who's sent them letters was,

"The Opera Ghost!" Andre then says,

"It's really not amusing" then Firmin says,

"He's abusing our position" The words just kept coming from both of them.

"In addition, he wants money"

"He's a funny sort of spectre," They both said at the same time,

" To expect a large retainer  
Nothing plainer  
He is clearly quite insane" then Raoul came into the opera clutching a letter as well and looking very upset.

"Where is she?" Andre was confused and asked,

"You mean Carlotta?" Raoul glared at him as if he was stupid and clarified,

"I mean Miss Daaé  
Where is she?  
I want an answer" Raoul said roughly. Firmin then asked,

"Well, how should we know?" Raoul then asked,

"She's not with you then?" both of the managers looked affronted by this question  
"Don't look at us" Firmin said and then Andre said,  
"Of course not!" Raoul then gave up with that since both managers seemed useless when it came to their cast.  
"I take it that you sent me this note?" Firmin started to get even more upset and asked,

"Of course not!" Raoul started to get annoyed and repeated,

"Monsieur don't argue, isn't this the letter you wrote?" Andre then answered

"We're in the dark" Firmin fed up with all these notes asked,

"And what it is that we're meant to have wrote? ...Written" Raoul then hands him the letter that he recieved. Andre then read the letter out loud,

"Do not fear for Miss Daaé  
The Angel of Music has her under his wing  
Make no attempt to see her again." They were all so confused by this letter and then Raoul asked,

"If you didn't write it, who did?" before any of the managers could answer his question Carlotta came storming in yelling,

"Where is he?" Andre seemed a little excited to be seeing her again and said,

"Ah, welcome back!" Carlotta just ignored him and asked again,

"Your precious patron, where is he?" Raoul then spoke up and asked,

"What is it now?" Carlotta turned to him and glared at him and said,

"I have your letter, a letter which I rather resent" Firmin seemed shocked and asked,

"And did you send it?" Raoul seemed shocked at being accused of such a thing,

"Of course not!" Andre, of course, having to put his two cents on the subject said,

"As if he would" everyone ignored him when Carlotta asked again,

"You didn't send it?" Raoul still stuck with his original answer,

"Of course not!" Firmin now really confused asked,

"What going on?" Raoul and Carlotta ignores him as she says,

"You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?" Raoul then asks,

"And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?" Carlotta hands him the letter and he reads out loud,

"Your days at the Opéra Populaire are numbered  
Christine Daaé will be singing on your behalf tonight  
Be prepared for a great misfortune  
Should you attempt to take her place." At this point, the managers were fed up with all notes and said,

"Far too many notes for my taste  
And most of them about Christine  
All we've heard since we came  
Is Miss Daaé's name" Before they could continue with their train of thought Madame Giry and Meg come into the room.

"Miss Daaé has returned," Madame Giry said them. Andre then asked,

"I trust her midnight oil is well and truly burned?" Firmin then asked,

"Where precisely is she now?" Madame Giry answered him,

"I thought it best that she went home" then Meg chimed in,

"She needed rest" Raoul seemed excited to see her and asked,

"May I see her?" Madame Giry looked at him answered him,

"No Monsieur, she will see no one" Carlotta wanted to know one thing,

"Will she sing? Will she sing?" Madame Giry glanced at the woman and said,

"Here, I have a note" Raoul, Carlotta, Firmin, and Andre all wanted to see the note,

"Let me see it" Then Firmin snatched the letter from Madame Giry and said,

"Please!  
'Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions...I shall give you one last chance.

 _Christine Daaé has returned to you  
And I am anxious her career should progress  
In the new production of Il Muto  
You will, therefore, cast Carlotta as the pageboy  
And put Miss Daaé in the role of Countess  
The role which Miss Daaé plays  
Calls for charm and appeal  
The role of the pageboy is silent which makes  
My casting, in a word, ideal_

I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box 5, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant  
O.G.' Firmin finished off then decided to ignore the Phantom's instructions. Carlotta was very angry at this point and said, _  
"_ Christine! It's all a ploy to help Christine, I know who sent this, the Vicomte... her lover!"

 _[FIRMIN]  
Whatever next?  
This is insane  
Indeed?_

 _Can you believe this?_

 _[ANDRE (to CARLOTTA, in protest)]  
Signora!  
This changes nothing_

 _You are our star!  
Signora  
We don't take orders  
[FIRMIN]  
This is a joke  
Signora!  
And always will be!  
The man is mad  
[CARLOTTA]  
O traditori!  
O mentitori!  
_The managers then say,

 _Miss Daaé will be playing the pageboy—the silent role  
Carlotta will be playing the lead  
It's useless trying to appease me!  
_Carlotta knew what the managers were trying to do and said, _  
You're only saying this to please me  
Signor, è vero?  
Non, non, non Voglio udire!  
Lasciatemi morire!  
O padre mio!  
Dio!_

 _Who scorn his word beware to those  
The angel sees, the angel knows  
[ANDRE & FIRMIN]  
Signora, pardon us  
Please Signora, we beseech you [CARLOTTA (to MANAGERS)]  
You have reviled me!  
You have rebuked me!  
You have replaced me!  
[RAOUL]  
Why did Christine fly from my arms?  
[Madame GIRY]  
This hour shall see your darkest fears  
The angel knows  
the angel hears  
[ANDRE & FIRMIN]  
Signora, sing for us  
Don't be a martyr; our star! _

_Abbandonata!  
Deseredata!  
O, sventurata!  
Abbandonata!  
Disgraziata!  
Ah! [RAOUL/MEG?]  
I must see her  
[RAOUL]  
Where did she go?  
[RAOUL/MEG]  
What new surprises  
Lie in store?  
[ANDRE]  
Your public needs you  
[FIRMIN]  
We need you, too  
[CARLOTTA]  
Wouldn't you rather have your precious little ingénue?  
[ANDRE & FIRMIN]  
Signora, no! The world wants you  
Prima Donna, first lady of the stage  
Your devotees are on their knees to implore you  
[ANDRE]  
Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?  
[FIRMIN]  
Think of how they all adore you  
[ANDRE & FIRMIN]  
Prima donna, enchant us once again  
[ANDRE]  
Think of your muse  
[FIRMIN]  
And of your queues 'round the theatre!  
[ANDRE & FIRMIN]  
Can you deny us the triumph in store?  
[ANDRE, FIRMIN]  
Sing Prima Donna once  
more  
Think of your public  
Those who hear your voice like you to an angel_

 _[ANDRE]  
We get our Opera  
[FIRMIN]  
She gets her limelight  
[ANDRE & FIRMIN]  
Leading ladies are a trial_

 _Tears...  
Oaths...  
Lunatic  
demands are regular occurrences  
Surely  
there'll be further scenes—  
Worse than this!  
[CARLOTTA]  
Prima Donna  
Your song shall live again  
You took a snub  
But there's a public who needs you  
Think of their cry of undying support_

 _Follow where the limelight  
Leads you  
Prima Donna  
Your song shall never die  
You'll sing again  
And to unending ovation  
Think how you'll shine in that  
final encore  
Sing  
Prima  
Donna  
once more  
[RAOUL]  
Christine spoke of an  
angel. Is this her angel of music...? Angel or madman? Orders, warnings Lunatic demands! Surely, for her sake...I must see these demands are rejected!  
[GIRY]  
She has heard the voice of the Angel of Music  
Heaven help you  
those who doubt_

 _This miscasting  
Will invite damnation  
Oh fools, to have flouted his warnings! Think, before these demands are rejected!  
[ANDRE & FIRMIN]  
Who'd believe a diva  
Happy to relieve a  
Chorus girl whose gone  
And slept with the patron?  
Raoul and the soubrette  
Entwined in love's duet!  
Although he may demur  
He must have been with her!  
You'd never get away  
With all this in a play  
But if it's loudly sung  
And in a foreign tongue  
It's just the sort of story  
Audiences adore  
In fact  
a perfect opera!  
[CARLOTTA]  
O! Fortunata! Nonancor, ab-ban donata  
[RAOUL]  
And in Box Five a new game will begin  
[MEG/RAOUL]  
Christine must be protected!  
[GIRY]  
This is a game you cannot hope to win! But if his curse is on this opera...  
[ANDRE/ FIRMIN]  
Prima donna, the world is at your feet! A nation waits. And how it hates to be cheated!  
[CARLOTTA]  
The stress that falls upon a famous prima donna! Terrible diseases, coughs and colds, and sneezes! Still, the dryest throat will reach the highest note in search of perfect opera!  
[GIRY]  
Then I fear the outcome Should you dare to  
[RAOUL]  
Christine plays the Pageboy, Carlotta plays the Countess  
[ALL]_

 _Light up the stage with that age-old rapport!  
Sing prima donna, once more!  
[PHANTOM'S VOICE]  
So, it is to be war between us!  
[ALL]  
Once more!  
_Once Carlotta was set to go on stadge Raoul, Andre, and Firmin started to take their seats but they conversed first before Raoul told them what he was going to do.

"Gentlemen, if you would care to take your seats? I shall be sitting in Box Five" Andre asked him with a little bit of worry, _  
_"Do you really think that's wise, monsieur?" Raoul then answered him with a smirk on his face, _  
_"My dear André, there would appear to be no seats available, other than Box Five." As soon as the opera started everyone in the audience began to watch the show with interest and awe. Madame Giry noticed a flutter of a black cape in the rafters when she looked up and knew something bad was going to happen.

When the Phantom made his presence known his voice distilled fear in everyone but Bella because she knew he was upset but yet fearful of what was going on. After the death of Joseph Buquet, Bella was rushed into the dressing room to change but instead of changing she put on a comfortable dress and grabbed her red cloak and went to the roof. Once she got there she saw the Phantom was already waiting for her,

"I have to leave," she said to him. The Phantom nodded his head in agreement because it seems that with everyone going against him they couldn't find out that they were on friendly terms but she wanted to pledge her love to him because nothing will keep them apart even if she had to leave France for a while. The Phantom started to sing,

 **No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears;  
I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
My words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears;  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you.  
** _Say you love me every waking moment,  
Turn my head with talk of summertime.  
Say you need me with you now and always;  
Promise me that all you say is true,  
That's all I ask of you.  
_ **Let me be your shelter,  
Let me be your light;  
You're safe, no one will find you,  
Your fears are far behind you.  
** _All I want is freedom,  
A world with no more night;  
And you, always beside me,  
To hold me and to hide me.  
_ **Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;  
Let me lead you from your solitude.  
Say you need me with you, here beside you,  
Anywhere you go, let me go too,  
Bella, that's all I ask of you  
** _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;  
Say the word and I will follow you.  
_Share each day with me,  
Each night, each morning.  
 _Say you love me!  
_ **You know I do.  
** _Anywhere you go, let me go to  
_ Love me, that's all I ask of you.  
They leaned in for a kiss to seal their promise to love each other always even when darkness is near. _  
_"I must go, they'll wonder where I am _._ Wait for me Phantom!" _  
_"Bella, I love you!" the Phantom declared to her. _  
_"Order you're fine horses! Be with them at the door!" Bella said to him. _  
_ **And soon you'll be beside me!  
** _You'll guard me and you'll guide me  
_ they hurry off and Raoul was upset that Bella just declared her love for someone else.  
"Denied me and betrayed me…" _  
_Say you'll share with me one love,  
One lifetime say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning _  
_"You will curse the day you did not doas I wished you would've!" Raoul cried out with anger and anguish lacing his voice.

 **Hey guys! So that's all for this chapter the link I have here is for the song lyrics because when I was listening to the actual song I couldn't figure out which were in the right order or not so for the sake of that no hate because I really did try to figure it out, I just couldn't. Anyway, thank you so much for the support and I hope ya'll have a wonderful evening. Pm, review, favorite, or follow me. Until next time!**

 _/Andrew-lloyd-webber-notes-prima-donna-lyrics_ __


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for not uppdating in a long time, life just got in the way so I decided when I had the free time to actually use a pen or marker on some paper I had in my room to write out chapter 4.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Phantom of the Opera**

 **Chapter 4**

 **BPOV**

I knew that leaving was a cowardly way to go but I knew this a safer option and the only one Phantom would agree to. I wonder what Madam Giry will say but I'm sure she will help as long as I come back eventually. When I finally got to my dressing room, I saw Madam Giry in there with a sad expression. "So, he told you?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm sad you have to leave but I understand why," she told me. I stayed silent for a minute before I thought about Meg,

"What about Meg?" Madam Giry sighted,

"She knows the truth but still doesn't know about you and the Phantom. She will be told once your gone." I nodded and started to pack everything I owned, Madam Giry helped me as well. We didn't need to fill the silence the envolped us and I was already trying not to cry but figured that out be useless once I do finally leave the Opera Popular- my home. Once I was fully packed that's when Madam Giry spoke again,

"You'll be staying in Forks, Washington with an old friend of mine, his name is Charlie Swan. You'll pose as his daughter until word is sent that Roaul would leave you alone or when the Phantom decides that you'll make one last performance here before officially moving to America." I nodded in understanding while I also glanced one last time over my dressing room and the mirror that holds the man I love. I sighed and followed Madam Giry out to the front of the opera house to the carriages. Once the carriage was loaded I turned to Madam Giry and I let a couple of tears fall when she hugged me,

"I love you my dear, you are my daughter in everything but blood and I hope to hear from you once your safely with Charlie."

"I will, I promise, and please keep me updated on the happenings here. I'm going to miss you, Meg, and the Phantom so much while I'm away but hopefully I won't be gone for too long." We pulled apart I looked up over her head one last time at the opera house and smiled. I knew I would be back but maybe not for a long time. I said my goodbyes then got into the carriage to head off the the ship that will take me all the way to America.

 **On the Ship**

I sighed for what felt like a hundreth time, I already missed my Phantom. I am goin to miss performing for France but I also can't wait for this trip and to see what America will have for me. After exploring the ship, which didn't take long I went to find my room to at least nap before supper so I then could sleep to at least pass some time while on this boring ship.

 **After Nap**

When I woke up I felt refreshed but I still missed Phantom, maybe once I get to Forks I'll send a letter to him because when I unpacked one of my bags I saw a piece of paper with the address to the Opera Populiar. Once I grabbed a quick dinner I went back to my room and started to sing,

 _Say you love me with every waking moment,_

 _Turn my head with talk of summertime._

 _Say you need me with you now and always;_

 _Promise me that all you say is true,_

 _That's all I ask of you._

After singing some more lines and practiced songs I sung in the past during my lessons with Phantom I grabbed a water from my fridge that was in my room and drank it down before grabbing my white nightgown and other toletries for my shower. I thought back to Roual and how I just left him because I pledged my love to the Phantom. There will always be a small part that loves him but not as much as I do Phantom. Once I was done showering I laid down in my bed and imagined Phantom singing to me again as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

 **So, I know this chapter was really short but to be honest I've decided this was more on how Bella and Madam Giry would be like if she was her actual daughter along with Meg so I am sorry for the shortness but I am still hand writing chapter 5. I'm hoping to upload that one soon as well. Until next time! Review, pm, follow, and favorite me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter like I promised months ago and also if you want to know what each outfit, hairstyle, or anything else looks like I have put my twitter and snapchat in my bio so check that out if you are interested. The same goes for the shoutouts because I noticed looking back it doesn't transfer all the way so that will be on my twitter more so than my Snap.**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **HarukaTsukinoTenoh**

 **Kenlee1922**

 **ccave845**

 **XxLingLingxX**

 **Chapter 5**

BPOV

It's been about 5 days since I left France on the ship and I've pretty much stayed to myself because I didn't feel whole without Phanom with me or Madame Giry and Meg. I was excited at the prospect of meeting Charlie and seeing what life would be like when it doesn't have to do with practice, practice, practice. When we finally arrived in Port Angeles I looked around and heard my name being called, I looked over to my right and saw a middle-aged man with dark brown hair speckled with grey here and there. He was wearing a checkered red and black flannel, light blue jeans, and work boots. I smiled and walked over to him, "Charlie Swan?" I asked. He smiled and answered,

"Yes that's me and it's very nice to finally meet you, Miss. Daee and I'm happy to help you stay hidden from the trouble that is Raoul De Chegny." I smiled at what he said and then we made our way to his cruiser. Once we made it to the Welcome to Forks sign Charlie told me we were going to go ahead and enroll me in high school just so I have that experience and have something to do during the day even though he knew I finished all of my studies when I hit 18. We pulled up to the high school about 15 minutes later and went into the office.

"Hi, Mrs. Cope this is my daughter Isabella Swan, she just moved here from France today and we would like to get her enrolled here." Mrs. Cope has short blonde hair, she's wearing a yellow top with a flowered vest over it, and she had to be a little bit shorter than. She turned to me and smiled,

"Ok, dear here are the classes that are mandatory: English 101, Calculous, Biology, Public Speaking, and Gym. What elective would you like to do?" I thought about it and decided that music would be the best option.

"Music please" she nodded and turned to the computer and put everything in and then printed out a piece of paper.

"Here you go and I'll go and get your locker number and combination," she said and I nodded looking at my classes.

 _Music_

 _English 101_

 _Calculous_

 _Free period_

 _Lunch_

 _Biology_

 _Free period_

 _Public speaking_

 _Gym_

I looked back up when Mrs. Cope came back and she had a smaller piece of paper in her hand and then handed it to me. I smiled and told her thanks and then Charlie and I left to go to his favorite diner from what he told me briefly when we pulled in. Charlie ordered a burger and fries with regular coke and I looked at the menu and decided on the garden salad with Italian dressing. After we ate and paid for the meal we went to Charlie's house and got me situated in my own room. The room was smaller than what I'm used to but I like it, either way, the walls are white, with a cherry desk situated against the wall with a chair there as well, the bed was a king-size bed and it had purple bedding on it. I smiled at the thought of Charlie trying to figure out what I would like and I have to say I fell in love with the look and then went to get ready for bed because I was beat but before I could do that I sat down at the desk and found pen and paper so I could write to everyone that I was fine and made it safely to Forks. Once the letter was finished I got ready for bed and then fell right to sleep thinking of the Phantom.

 **Here ya go! I hoped you liked the chapter and I can't wait to hear your thoughts! Follow, Favorite, pm, or review! Until Next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! All I can say is school and work got in the way but since I'm now just waiting for the towels to dry at work I decided I had time to update this story.**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **TheGoldenTrio16**

 **Kwnblack**

 **Fan of HPTMIBCandPJ1**

 **keotaka1**

 **Chapter 6**

 **BPOV**

After taking the weekend to unpack and settle into my new life with Charlie it's finally Monday and my first day of school. I was nervous and excited at the same time and knew this big change for me after having tutors teach me everything and then Phantom taking over my singing lessons. I walked over to my closet and looked for a good outfit to wear since I didn't have to wear dresses all the time now. After looking for five minutes I finally decided dark blue jeans with gems on the back pockets, a green off-shoulder shirt, with black ankle-strap pumps, then to finish off the outfit I grabbed a black leather jacket and put it on. I went over to my dresser and looked at my jewelry, I grabbed a gold heart necklace that was gifted to me from Madame Giry and Meg. I didn't bother with my makeup today because I didn't feel the need to put it on every day. When I finally got downstairs I went into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast before going to my truck _(Charlie gifted her the car over the weekend)_ to head to school.

Once I was done eating I ran to grab my bag and then went to the school when I pulled up I noticed everyone was staring and I was used to this by now because becoming a singer in France really makes everyone stare at you while your out doing your own thing. I just got out of my truck and started to look at the building that would have the music room. I was looking at the map that was handed to me on Friday that someone approached me so I looked up and saw it was a young kid with short black hair, wearing a light grey shirt with a tie.

"Hi, your Isabella Swan right?"

"Just Bella," I said to him getting into character.

"I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place, um, anything you need a tour guide, lunch date, a shoulder to cry on." He smiled at me and I made a show of being nervous,

"You know, I'm really the more suffer in silence type."

"Good headline for the feature, I'm on the paper and your news baby front page." I looked at him like he was crazy and started to object to the idea.

"No, I'm not" it didn't seem to phase him till I kept going,

"-Please don't have anything-"

"Woah, whoah chillax, no feature"

"Ok"

"Cool" with that Eric showed me to the music room so I then can start to get my day over and done with. As I continued with my morning I met a couple of other people but none I was really concerned with. When it was finally lunchtime I walked with a girl from my calculus class since we ran into each other on our way here. She was trying to get me caught up on all the Forks High drama but I only listened with a half ear. We grabbed our food and I sat down at her table with her group of friends. After the drama with the boys, I noticed a family walk in,

"Who are they?" I asked her. She turned to see where I was looking and Angela answered,

"The Cullens" then Jessica picked up where she left off.

"Their um, Dr. and Mrs. Cullens foster kids, they moved down here from Alaska like a few years ago." Then Angela said,

"They kinda keep to themselves"

"Yeah like they all are together- like together, together um, the blonde girl that's Rosalie and the big dark-haired guy Emmett their like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Jess, their not actually related," Angela said to her.

"Yea but they live together that's weird, Ok. The little dark-haired girl is Alice, she's really weird and um, she's with Jasper the blonde one that looks like he's in pain, um, Dr. Cullen is like a foster dad/matchmaker." Then Angela said,

"Maybe he'll adopt me" then I noticed one other person coming in,

"Who's he?" Jessica scoffed when she turned and saw who I was looking at but answered anyway,

"That's Edward Cullen, totally gorgeous obviously, but apparently nobody is good enough for him here, like I care you know." she sounded like she tried to go out with him and was rejected.

"So yeah, but seriously though don't waste your time." I scoffed and said,

"Wasn't planning on it" though I looked behind my shoulder again and caught Edward staring at me and we held eyes until he looked away. After lunch Mike showed me to the biology classroom and from there I found out I was going to be Edward's lab partner and throughout the whole class he was acting weird and as soon as the bell rang he was gone. I was confused about what made him act like that but I decided it's best to wait to confront him and continued on with my day.

 **Hey guys! So here's the next chapter and some of the outfit that Bella wears on her first day of school will be posted on my twitter, the name is in bio! Anyway, can't wait to hear what you guys have to say so, pm, review, follow, or favorite! Until next time!**


End file.
